gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ExodusBF4
Welcome RE: Profile Sure, you can do it too! Some templates (such as Userbox:GTASA) already exist, while in other cases (such as CJ) I added custom coding on my page because I wanted to change things like the displayed image. 17:31, December 25, 2018 (UTC) RE: Editing Hover your cursor at your profile icon (next to the search bar) and click "My Preferences", then click on the tab "Editing". At this point, you can choose your "Preferred editor": you select "Classic rich-text editor", and from now on this will be your default editing mode. But if you want more freedom in terms of coding, you can select Source editor instead. 22:30, December 27, 2018 (UTC) RE: Explosive Shotgun Naw, you can't really call it full-auto on this sole basis, considering that almost all weapons in the GTA series (semi-auto ones, pump-action ones, etc.) have that thing where you hold down the button to fire multiple shots. In fact, it fires even slower than the Combat Shotgun. 20:24, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :The only exceptions that I recall are the sniper rifles (and maybe the rocket launcher) in GTA III, Vice City, Liberty City Stories, and Vice City Stories. Aside from that, no, you don't need to repeatedly tap the firing button, I'm 100% sure of this (unless you want to fire the pistols from GTA V faster than normal, but that's another story). 21:35, February 26, 2019 (UTC) GP1 I believe your edit was reverted because the GP1 and the Turismo have no similarities to each other, seeing that both are completely different cars (Turismo is a sports car and GP1 is a supercar based on a race car, the Tyrus). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:06, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :Now that you put both cars, I can safely conclude that these cars are Not identical: #Headlights: GP1's headlights have a different distribution and are more aligned than the Turismo ones, not counting the addition of turning signals. #Front end: Basically the GP1 has a much angled-down front end than the Turismo. #Windshield: Clearly the Turismo' windshield is straighter on the hood part in contrast to the GP1's one, which is more rounded. #Side windows: The rear part is rounded on the Turismo, but straighter on the GP1. #Rear section: The rear section of the GP1 is more angled down and forming that flat shape comparable to the Tyrus. On the Turismo, that does not happen. #Sides: Side vents. They exit on GP1. They don't exit on Turismo. :That's what can I say if we exclude the manufacturer differences. Turismo is more comparable to the Carbonizzare and the GP1 to the Tyrus. Not pretending to be a car expert or something, it is just the details that I compared. Hope you understand that. Thank you. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:21, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Disruptive Editing on my Talk Page This is where I draw the line. '''Stop' striking through every single message of yours on my talk page. I ultimately allowed you to do it before, but now you did it to the messages addressing the strikethroughs. If you do it again, I will give you a final warning. Enough is enough. [[User:Matrexpingvin|''Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk]]) 16:13, July 14, 2019 (UTC) }} *Your edits to Comet, Banshee and Coquette were completely pointless. They are not trivial and hardly noteworthy. They also lack any sort of citation. They were based on opinion. *Your attitude is highly obnoxious, and there is no need for sarcasm in all your replies. *You have been warned in the past for the same issues. Treat this as your final warning. Thank you. Monk Talk 17:48, August 20, 2019 (UTC) RE: Weapon changes Excuse me? I just comprised the list because some of the info seemed outdated and I though they should be limited to listing the weapons, while the rest of the details should be on that specific page. Besides, I assume "he" (most likely Ultimate94ninja) already made such revisions in each weapon article, so I don't see the problem of removing "copies" of said info. Just saying. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:45, December 7, 2019 (UTC) :They are indeed true, but they were already done on their specific pages. Ninja did these changes some time ago (I quite remember the changes on the Desert Eagle from ''GTA IV and the Compact Rifle), so I am not questioning anything about what is true and what is not. It is just about changing the purpose of the pages, sorta like a category. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:59, December 7, 2019 (UTC) RE: Attachments Oh, thank you. It was a bit of work I considered for the Attachments page because it seemed outdated, probably since the Gunrunning update. And yeah, those images are from the Social Club website. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 22:46, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Re cheat side-effects I read your message to Cam. It should have been posted on Article talk (the gtasa cheats article talk page), not to random Admin User talk. Any documentation of the impact of using cheats only ever belongs on the cheats pages. Please do not populate "normal" content pages with the adverse effects of using cheats. Thanks. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:31, December 25, 2019 (UTC) :There was no threatening tone whatsoever in the above meassage but if you want to bring your attitude problem to my attention you can be assured that you will find out pretty quickly what my threatening tone looks like. And my bite is as bad as my bark. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 06:46, December 25, 2019 (UTC)